Robert's World 2: Home Alone
Robert's World 2: Home Alone is an upcoming 2015 Romanian-American animated film based on the television series, Robert's World, and the Finley's World episode Finnoween. It is a sequel to Robert's World: The Movie. It will be released on October 12, 2015. Plot The film takes place at 123 Finley's World, and then focuses on Robert Slave. Meanwhile, Robert meets Finley for a second time. Finley tells that today is Finnoween, then Robert agrees. Finley tells Robert that the Werewolf had biten him again, and then Robert says "Oh no, again?", and then Finley says "Yes". Finley turns into a werewolf once again. Then, Robert runs while screaming "Heeeeeeelp!", until he hits on Lucas Guy (Lucas Hurford), Robert says "Finley turned into a werewolf.. AGAIN! Help me, Lucas Guy!", then, Lucas Guy runs along with Robert, until they saw TJ Drum (Michael Wildshill), Robert and Lucas Guy yell "TJ, Finley turned into a werewolf once again, heeeeeeeeeelp!!", then, TJ runs along with Robert and Lucas Guy, until they see Gittle Luy (Justin Bieber), Robert, Lucas Guy and TJ yell "Gittle Luy, Finley turned into a werewolf once again, heeeeeeeeeeeelp!!!", then, Gittle Luy runs with Robert, Lucas Guy and TJ, until they see Geo Guy (Gabriel "Geo G." Garcia), all four yell "Geo Guy, Finley turned into a Werewolf once again, heeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp!!!!", then, Geo Guy runs with all four, until they see Daniel Guy (Nathan Kress), all five yell to Daniel Guy "Finley turned into a werewolf once again, heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp!!!!!!!", then, Daniel Guy runs along with all five, until they see the werewolf, then Robert grabs the werewolf mask off the werewolf's head and realizes that the werewolf is actually Gree Guy (Tom Kenny). Lucas Guy calls the police to arrest Gree Guy. At the end of the movie, the scene cuts in Finley's room, when Finley is human again, Robert says that the Finnoween was fun, and when Finley says he's a dork, Robert's teeth become sharp, causing him to turn into a werewolf, Robert scares Finley with his howl, and then he says "Happy Finnoween!". Development The film was announced in September 2013 on ComicCon that the film would be similar to Home Alone, with the working title, Robert's 2nd Movie, but later, it was changed into Robert's World: The Movie 2, into Robert's World 2: The Curse of the Finnwolf, and finally into Robert's World 2: Home Alone. Jeff the Killer was originally planned to return in the sequel, but later, he was replaced by Finley Werewolf, the werewolf form of Finley Small. Justin Bennet was originally planned to voice Finley Werewolf, but then, he was replaced by Michael Wildshill. Edward Water Fowly was originally planned to voice Robert Werewolf, but then he was replaced by Jake Sharrat. Sequel The second sequel of Robert's World: The Movie is called Robert's World 3: Lost in 123 Bryan's World. It will be released on August 23, 2016. Gallery Robert's World 2 Home Alone DVD Case.PNG|The dvd case for the film Robert's World 2 Home Alone DVD.PNG|The dvd for the film Category:2015 Movies Category:Films Category:Robert's World Category:Robuscus Universal